


The Adventures of Agents Magnolia, Sprouts, Serkian and V̺͎͈̤̄̈́ͩ̀̆ͅOİ̑ͯD͉̫̞̰̹̪̬̍͂͒ͪ̿͒̓

by AgentMagnoliaAndCrewComics



Category: The Adventures of Agent Magnolia & Crew
Genre: read this to change your life, so read it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24599608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentMagnoliaAndCrewComics/pseuds/AgentMagnoliaAndCrewComics
Summary: A story of how life is the way it is today.The Context:"Agent Magnolia! The aliens are going to attack the earth! You need to decrypt this puzzle to disarm their inter galactic lasers!!""when do we get the agent magnolia comics?? or movies??"The Characters:Agent Magnolia, "Mag"Agent Sprouts, "Bruss"Agent (name unknown), "V̺͎͈̤̄̈́ͩ̀̆ͅOİ̑ͯD͉̫̞̰̹̪̬̍͂͒ͪ̿͒̓"Agent Serkian, "Serki"
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	The Adventures of Agents Magnolia, Sprouts, Serkian and V̺͎͈̤̄̈́ͩ̀̆ͅOİ̑ͯD͉̫̞̰̹̪̬̍͂͒ͪ̿͒̓

Beware, dear reader, for what you are about to read is an epic. Proceed with caution and keep your mind open, for this tale has the power to open your third, fourth and fifth eyes. This is how the world came to be as we know it. This is how God was created. This is how you are breathing. I, the scribe of these warriors, welcome you to the truth. Whether you believe my writings is up to you, but I know the truth. I was a part of this truth. My name will stay secret, but the deeds of my group will not.

Remember to believe in astrology, the star signs will give you power.

Enjoy.

...

Dedicated to the Puzzle Gods

...

Agent Magnolia, Serkian, V̺͎͈̤̄̈́ͩ̀̆ͅOİ̑ͯD͉̫̞̰̹̪̬̍͂͒ͪ̿͒̓ and Sprouts were sent to intercept the aliens in the Andromeda Galaxy. Our intel reports a laser pointed at earth and its citizens! We board the ship and sneaked our way to the bridge where Agent Serkian promptly eliminated all the aliens guarding the laser. BUT OH NO! The laser has already started the firinng process! Our last hope... Agent Magnolia! With her skills in code breaking, she observes the lasers security system. She recognizes the numbers! It's a sudoku puzzle!!!!!! Agent V̺͎͈̤̄̈́ͩ̀̆ͅOİ̑ͯD͉̫̞̰̹̪̬̍͂͒ͪ̿͒̓ and Agent Sprouts are guarding the front of the ship when suddenly.......... The alarm sounds!

"We've been spotted." shouts V̺͎͈̤̄̈́ͩ̀̆ͅOİ̑ͯD͉̫̞̰̹̪̬̍͂͒ͪ̿͒̓, after making a monkaS expression.  
"We need to buy time for Agent Magnolia." shouts Agent Serkian.  
"I am a mere distraction!" shouts V̺͎͈̤̄̈́ͩ̀̆ͅOİ̑ͯD͉̫̞̰̹̪̬̍͂͒ͪ̿͒̓. He runs into the oncoming aliens, guns-a-blaze.  
"He was truly a member of the team. The past five years together... our friendship. You will not die in vain." says Agent Magnolia. With the time bought by Agent V̺͎͈̤̄̈́ͩ̀̆ͅOİ̑ͯD͉̫̞̰̹̪̬̍͂͒ͪ̿͒̓, Agents Sprouts and Serkian push a giant bookshelf in front of the door.  
"Agent Sprouts," shouts Agent Serkian, "they will use their control of other dimensions to get in the room! Deploy the Dimension Flattener."  
"But, Agent Serkian, Agent Magnolia needs to solve the sudoku!" says Agent Sprouts. Agent Serkian replies,  
"She must do it in 2D. If anyone can, she can."  
"I must do what I am called for," says Agent Magnolia, "I believe the right number here is a ..."  
BOOOOM  
"What was that!??" says Agent Sprouts.  
"Look at the security camera... could it be....... I don't believe it." whispers Agent Serkian.

On the screen was the one and only Agent V̺͎͈̤̄̈́ͩ̀̆ͅOİ̑ͯD͉̫̞̰̹̪̬̍͂͒ͪ̿͒̓!! With the aliens restricted to the 3rd dimension, they were outmatched by the Agent and his combat skills. The aliens were forced to retreat.  
"They are regrouping," says Agent Serkian. "Go get him back here, Agent Sprouts." Agent Sprouts and Agent Serkian push the bookshelf out the way, just enough for Agent Sprouts to squeeze through the door. He runs to the hanger where he finds Agent V̺͎͈̤̄̈́ͩ̀̆ͅOİ̑ͯD͉̫̞̰̹̪̬̍͂͒ͪ̿͒̓ badly injured... but alive.  
"NOOOO, V̺͎͈̤̄̈́ͩ̀̆ͅOİ̑ͯD͉̫̞̰̹̪̬̍͂͒ͪ̿͒̓! DON'T GO TO THE LIGHT! STAY WITH ME!" Agent Sprouts lifts Agent V̺͎͈̤̄̈́ͩ̀̆ͅOİ̑ͯD͉̫̞̰̹̪̬̍͂͒ͪ̿͒̓ over his shoulder and begins carrying him back to the other agents.

Upon their return to the bridge of the spaceship, they were greeted by a flock of talking farm animals and business men.  
"What is this??!!?!?!" shouts Agent Sprouts.  
"It's the Dimension Flattener!" replies Agent Serkian. "It's breaking the fabric of our universal dimensions and timelines, they're melting together!"  
"What do we do?" exclaims Agent Sprouts. "We need to turn it off. We can't forget our mission. We must stop this laser!"  
"GUYS!" It was Agent Magnolia. She was hard at work this whole time, but the dimension flattener altered the sudoku puzzle settings. "I can change the difficulty to whatever I please, this is not my day!" Agent Magnolia says. She changes the puzzle difficulty to easy. Agent Serkian turns to Agent Sprouts.  
"You need to take care of Agent V̺͎͈̤̄̈́ͩ̀̆ͅOİ̑ͯD͉̫̞̰̹̪̬̍͂͒ͪ̿͒̓. The aliens have gathered themselves. I will stop them. And remember, Agent Sprouts, as the great Richie McCaw said thousands of years ago. "I don't believe in magic. I believe in hard work."" Agent Serkian uses her Minesweeper skills to unlock a nearby alien hand gun.  
"This will have to do."  
"What will you do?" asks Agent Sprouts.  
"What I must." She proceeds to exit the room and back to the hanger where the alien pods were preparing to land.  
"I'm not sure how long I can hold them. I should never eat pie with purple pastry." She thinks. Agent Magnolia was one number away.

"I DID IT!"  
The laser suddenly turns and destroys all the nearby aliens.  
"Well that was a pretty shit time, but who cares."  
"I DO." explains Agent V̺͎͈̤̄̈́ͩ̀̆ͅOİ̑ͯD͉̫̞̰̹̪̬̍͂͒ͪ̿͒̓, blood pouring from his mouth.  
"Oh, Agent V̺͎͈̤̄̈́ͩ̀̆ͅOİ̑ͯD͉̫̞̰̹̪̬̍͂͒ͪ̿͒̓. Always complaining. Congratulations on the successful mission, agents, now let's go home." says Agent Serkian.

\- THE END -

...

This tale was unofficially sponsored by Coca-Cola, Pepsi, McDonalds, Subway, Nestle, Apple, Toyota, Samsung, Google, Microsoft, Amazon, Facebook, Disney, Louis Vuitton, NIKE, Mercedes-Benz and, most importantly, Bing.


End file.
